I dont want to miss a thing
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: Songfic, Gaara thinks about how much his relationship with Neji is like their favourite song and begins to sing to his sleeping boyfriend. rated T because I rate these things T. Neji/Gaara I think it's sweet


**This is my first songfic so please be kind, I just heard this song and thought it fit **

**Anyway please read and review **

**Disclaimer: me no own**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

Gaara looked at the beautiful brunette asleep in his arms, smiling as Neji snuggled closer to him.

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming**

This wasone of the few times that he was glad that he was insomnia tic because if he wasn't he could never see the other boy looking as peaceful as he was now.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

He kissed Neji's forehead as he began to sing softly to him, it was their favorite song and he hoped that it gave the Huuga comfort to hear it, even if he was asleep. **  
**

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

Neji shifted slightly before settling back to sleep, unconsciously humming along to the song.

**Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

Gaara stopped singing when he got to the end of the chorus and placed his head on top of Neji's, holding onto the other boy even tighter. 

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

The red head began humming in time with Neji's heartbeat that he could feel against his chest, as if it was his own.

**Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever**

He kissed the other boy again and silently thanked whoever it was that had let him have the angel that was in his arms right now.

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

He looked over at the clock to see what time it was, only two hours until he could speak with the brown haired beauty, Two whole hours until he could kiss him properly again. That was one of the problems of being unable to sleep, he had to wait until Neji woke up to kiss him.

**Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

He shook his head, just being able to be with him was good enough, especially when he thought of how no one else was able to see the young Huuga like this. So peacefully venerable. **  
**

**I don't want to miss one smile**

He thought over everything that he loved about Neji, the way every smile he saw from the other boy made his heart skip a beat.

**I don't want to miss one kiss**

The way every kiss he ever stole or got given from the brunette made him feel genuinely happy and needed.

**I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this**

And he could think of nowhere else he would rather be than right here, holding onto the person he loved with his whole heart and who loved him back.

**I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

He began to sing again, relishing the thought of how the song described the way he felt to a T, as if it was written for them and them alone.

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

He closed his eyes for the first time that night, picturing Neji laughing with him, smiling with him, being with him.

**Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

Gaara reopened his eyes when he heard someone singing along with him. Looking down he saw that Neji's lavender eyes had opened and that he was looking up at him, singing their song word for word.**  
**

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing**

Neji smiled and laid his head back on Gaara's shoulder. "I don't want to miss a thing." He sang before returning the red heads hug and leaning up to kiss the other boy.

_Yeah, I don't want to miss a thing. _Gaara thought smiling.


End file.
